


Кошка на раскаленной крыше

by Herber_baby17



Category: OXXXYMIRON, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: Ты когда-нибудь поймешь весь диапазон его жестокости. Он влюбляет в себя людей, а потом бросает их на произвол. И вот мы вынуждены искать тепло друг у друга. Вряд ли это можно назвать любовью.





	Кошка на раскаленной крыше

**Author's Note:**

> Ой, ну это текстовая визуализация мема про сверхразум. Так вот, этот пейринг - выстраданный сверхразум. И Мохра там тоже присутствует, куда ж от нее денешься.  
> Энивей, как сказал Слава, "это среднестатистическая всратка".  
> Но это не точно.
> 
> #np MARKUL - Спрут

Концерт в Париже становится самым кайфовым и запомнившимся в туре. С этим согласен и Порчи, и Рикка, и Мирон тоже потом согласится. Но на таможне Ваню не пропускают дальше, потому что каким-то мистическим образом они проебались и забыли оформить ему визу в Великобританию. Женя очень долго извиняется. Ваня не злится на неё, конечно же, но весь туровый драйв сминается в непонятное ощущение тревоги и нервозности. Ваня остается во Франции, Мирон расстраивается, это видно по его напряженному взгляду. Порчи на прощание ласково треплет Охру по волосам:  
― At least you can check that Disney park or some romantic shit while we will sweat in Green Park.  
― Haha, sure you wanna stay and go with me, ― отшучивается Ваня. ― I would buy you some sweets and we visit that scary house, huh?  
  
Мирон же не говорит ни слова на прощание и даже не обнимает. Не то чтобы Ваня не привык к такому поведению, но сейчас очень хотелось получить хоть какое-то внимание со стороны Мирона Яновича. Они работают вместе не первый год, а общаются и того дольше, но вот иногда хуй пойми, что там у Мирона в голове. Иногда он становится удивительно равнодушен, хотя надо сделать все наоборот. Ваня вроде бы уже привык, но такие вещи всё равно ранят самолюбие.Все прощаются с Ваней и обещают встретить в Германии через четыре дня. Женя клятвенно обещает проверить всё ещё раз, чтобы не было больше проблем. Ну, хоть спасибо за Францию.  
  
Отсыпаться в отеле или мотаться по городу?   
Ваня, не думая, открывает гугл и вводит: «франция». Гугл любезно подсказывает ему: «франция ницца».   
Почему бы и нет? Все равно до Германии с побережья всего лишь два часа на самолете. Какая разница, собственно? Решение он принимает в долю секунды, и вот он уже едет в поезде на другой конец страны.   
Уже вечером он бродит по пляжу, делает снимки на память, помечает кое-что для себя.  
  
Его, конечно, бесит реакция Мирона. После его поста в инстаграме, где Миро картинно валяется на асфальте, якобы испытывая ужасные страдания без Охры, в душе остается осадок какой-то едкой недосказанности.   
Так было всегда, если Ваня хочет о чем-то забыть, он идет это «что-то» набивать на теле. Ему вообще по кайфу открывать для себя новые места, новых людей, новые идеи. Эта драйвовость, эта легкость когда-то и свела его с Мироном. Эта легкость впустила в его жизнь очень много клевых людей.   
  
Ваня блаженно ухмыляется, представляя лицо Юры, когда будет рассказывать про свое небольшое приключение в духе «Забитых», но в таком элитном месте, как Ницца.  
В общем, он стряхивает гнёт мыслей и идет в ближайший тату-салон. Тревога, сжимающая когтями его внутренности, немного отпускает, но совсем не уходит. Обычно Ваня доверяет себе, но сейчас прибывает слегка в растерянности. Мирон так и не пишет ему ничего, зато Женя спрашивает, как он. Жене вообще надо памятник в офисе BM ставить за то, что она продолжает работать с ними. Это ведь тянет, как минимум, на рекорд.  
  
В салоне, куда он заходит, никого нет, лишь в дальней комнате слышится шум. Ваню не смущает, что на ресепшене нет администратора, и что студия пуста. В комнате, которая в конце коридора, играет музыка. Ваня идет на звук, но в дверях песня меняется на «Девочка пиздец» в исполнении Мирона. Ваня застывает, когда видит человека перед собой. Впрочем, не он один.   
  
Напротив него сидит Дима Шокк с таким же недоумевающим ебалом.   
― Еба-а-ать, ― честно выдает Ваня.   
Дима смотрит на него с какой-то смесью пренебрежения и любопытства. С другой стороны, кто бы тут ещё мог быть с мироновским треком на фоне?!  
Но Дима, похоже, абсолютно не парится насчет этого.   
Он отмирает первым:  
― Ты что здесь делаешь? ― вопрос звучит вполне естественно, но взгляд у него волчий.  
― Решил тату набить, ― почему-то честно отвечает Ваня. ― На память о месте.  
  
Дима смотрит на него как на долбоеба, так что Ваня уже тоже начинает сомневаться в своих умственных способностях.   
― А чего это залупоглазый тебя одного бросил? ― в его голосе вопрос звучит с подъебкой, но в то же время это так резонирует с Ваниным настроением после Парижа, что сил иронизировать нет вовсе.  
Ваня вздыхает:  
― Да, ты прав, эта идея какая-то хуйня подзалупная, ― он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но тут Дима окликает его:  
― Эй, Иван! А ты чего набить-то хотел?  
  
Ваня все еще в ахуе, если честно. Больше из-за того, что Шокк называет его по имени. Он оборачивается к нему, музыка уходит в какой-то трэп, а в глазах напротив нет желания его убить и расчленить тату машинкой. Это всё странно.   
Паузу сбивает телефонное уведомление, Ваня лезет в карман и видит новую фотку в инстаграме ― Мирон с Порчи отжигают в Грин парке. Блин, как это всё не вовремя.   
  
Краем глаза замечает, что Шокк тоже проверяет телефон. Ага! Но мимолетное злорадство быстро проходит, и Ваня снова скисает. Вот он вынужден торчать здесь, пока парни отрываются в Англии. Да ну еб вашу мать!  
  
― Хочу любой эскиз, ― говорит Ваня, забрасывая телефон в карман. Злость придает ему решительности, хуй пойми, правда, какие потом будут последствия у всего этого.   
Дима хмыкает и смотрит вверх, прямо в глаза. Все это длится от силы пару секунд, а потом он встает, отходит к столу у окна и возвращается с бумагой и ручкой. Ваня напряженно следит за ним, но все еще не может поверить в причудливость судьбы.   
― Я нарисую новый, ― в его голосе слышится усмешка, а Ваня снова начинает сомневаться в своем выборе.   
― Только не хуй в жопе, и не фразы типа «залупоглазый лох», ― Шокк снова смотрит на него, как на дебила. Теперь понятно, почему Мирон свалил от него. Выдерживать такое каждый день ― сомнительное удовольствие.   
  
Дима молчит несколько секунд, а потом указывает на стул рядом с собой:  
― Ты присядь пока, в ногах правды нет. И, судя по тому, что ты несешь, лучше посиди молча, водички попей, ― Шокк встает и приносит Ване газировку из мини-холодильника. На улице даже летним вечером жарко, а он же жмот какой-нибудь, да и любопытство тянет на безрассудство. Но Ваня удивляет его не меньше ― покорно берет бутылку из рук. Ветхозаветное откровение, ей богу.   
― Знаешь, мне, честно говоря, откровенно похуй на наш бэкграунд в виде жида, я, как бы, тут деньги зарабатываю, а не хуйней страдаю. Ты, наверное, спутал меня с кем-то другим, ― Дима садится и смотрит на Ваню.   
Тот внимательно следит за ним и его руками. Нервно пьет из бутылки, поправляет спадающие на глаза черные пряди, короче, он нервничает очень, но почему-то не уходит.   
«Какая классная жертва у тебя, Миро», - думает Дима, разглядывая неловкость Вани. Тут даже психологию знать не надо, всё и так понятно. Ну и хорошо, что Диме похуй.   
  
Дима смотрит на него и в голове щелкает. Он начинает рисовать, а Ваня терпеливо молчит рядом. Диме нравится это молчание, эта деликатность, это, ну допустим, уважение к чужой работе и её пространству. Для творцов ведь очень важны личные границы, особенно в уязвимый период самого акта творения. Грустное дежавю на их квартиру в Лондоне, в которой «Вагабунд» жил вместе полгода. Большой срок и большие изменения в их отношениях.   
  
Скетч получается немного небрежным, но это придает ему некий шарм. Ваня смотрит на рисунок, потом на Диму, потом обратно на рисунок члена в окси лого.   
― Ты идиот? О, Господи, кого я спрашиваю, конечно, бля-я-ядь, ― Рудбой вскакивает и уже на ходу продолжает:   
― Нахуя я продолжаю тут сидеть? ― Ваня картинно изображает возмущение.  
Дима вычленяет из этого спектакля Мироновские замашки и со стальным спокойствием поднимается, дергает уходящего Ваню за плечо, разворачивает к себе и медленно доносит простую мысль:  
― Иди ложись на кушетку, ― он медленно отпускает Ваню и, так же медленно, отстраняется от него.   
Ваня делает глубокий вдох.   
Как так получилось, ёб твою мать?   
Он лежит на кушетке, Дима стягивает с него майку и аккуратно вешает её на стул. Отворачивается, чтобы взять пару перчаток.   
Ваня смотрит на него настороженно. С одной стороны, он прекрасно знает, что часть его ― адреналиновый маньяк, который, ради подвигов на слабо, готов хоть с тарзанки в Африке сигануть, хоть набить тату у Димы Шокка. Но другая его часть ― рациональная ― говорит, что это ебаный пиздец.   
Дима насмешливо смотрит на него сверху, ухмыляется. Ваня сам не понимает, отчего так покорен. От Шокка исходит какая-то аура непоколебимой уверенности в себе, такая мощная, что Ваня подчиняется. И, кажется, начинает понимать, почему Мирон так плотно общался с Димой. Это лучше наркотиков, лучше алкоголя, лучше адреналина ― Ваня такого еще не пробовал, и его, пиздец, как ведет со всего этого. Дима мягко оглаживает Рудбоя, разгоняет мурашки по телу, ловит гулкое стаккато в его груди, внимательно осматривает будущий холст.   
Ваня напряженно пялится в потолок, на большее сейчас он просто не способен, его будто выловили и оставили на берегу, одинокого и голого. Как какого-то грешника перед толпой народа. Аналогия не совсем достоверная, но очень точно описывает суть происходящего. Его вштыривает от пикантности ситуации, но в то же время Ваня понимает, что это неправильно от слова совсем.  
  
Дима педантично раскладывает рядом краску, тюбики, инструменты, и, не глядя на Ваню, продолжает:  
― Я решил набить тебе нож и розу, успокойся, ― рука в перчатке еще раз оглаживает грудь, спускается ниже, Ваня давится воздухом. Рука застывает в опасной близости от ремня и исчезает так же внезапно, как и появляется. Шокк ногой толкает стул к кушетке, и плавно усаживается на него. Ваня напряженно молчит, всё, что он может сказать, повисает в воздухе. Это мешает, и Дима поддается порыву разорвать напряжение так, как его учил Мирон, ― электрошоковой терапией ― он кусает Ваню за сосок.   
  
Всё это настолько внезапно и даже больно, что Ваня даже не успевает вмазать Диме как следует, он только вскрикивает и дергается под его руками. Удар выходит скользящий, но Шокк хрипло смеется где-то над сердцем, и эхо его смеха гулко отдается в теле, расплавляя напряжение и обиду на Мирона, которая увела его так далеко от Парижа и от друзей.   
  
Всё это абсурдно. Шокк отлипает от Вани и в его глазах всё еще мерцают искорки смеха, а потом он снова наклоняется и медленно проводит языком по месту укуса. У Вани откровенно дух захватывает от этого. И пока он подбирает нужный вариант, какого хуя здесь происходит, Дима включает машинку и с чистого листа начинает наносить краску. Вот так просто ― без эскиза, без кальки, без предупреждения.  
Это ― как в омут с головой. Это ― как ему в Питере в платье по Думской ночью пройтись. Это неописуемо.  
Дима не делает лишних движений, он вообще ничего не делает зря, когда работает. Ваня хочет привстать, но его останавливает крепкая рука. И Ваня снова подчиняется. Уже как бы поздно целку строить, о последствиях надо было думать раньше. И он молча ждет, когда Шокк закончит.   
  
На удивление Дима не убирает руку, а когда тату почти готова, тот то ли специально, то ли случайно царапает его рядом иголкой. Ваня от неожиданности вскрикивает, но ему тут же зажимают рот. Он трясет головой, но Дима не убирает руку, более того, даже пытается толкнуться пальцами глубже. Ваня мычит, слюнявит руку, невольно облизывает пальцы, потом от злости прикусывает их. Шокк лишь смеется в ответ и глубоко вздыхает, убрав наконец руку. Ваня приподнимается на локтях, ловит воздух, оттирает запястьем красные губы.  
― Какого хуя, блядь? ― его голос нервно дергается. Он смотрит на Диму, потом, наплевав на всё, встает и идет к одежде. Дима молча следит за всем этим до боли знакомым театром одного актера.   
“Хорошо же он с ним поработал”, - отстраненно думает Дима.   
Он ждет, пока Ваня не оденется, а потом тихо говорит:  
― Ты у меня последний клиент на сегодня, подожди, мне надо студию закрыть, ― Ваня смотрит на него очень долго, очень пристально, Дима терпеливо ловит его взгляд и кивает. Да, да, всё так, парень. И пока Ваня молчит, убирает краску и всё остальное со стола, выкидывает лишнее. Внимательно осматривает студию, потом берет с подоконника сумку и, выключив свет, всё закрывает.   
  
Ваня следует за ним, молча достает сигареты и, когда они выходят на улицу, нервно курит сразу две штуки подряд, пока Дима не торопясь проверяет все еще раз. Потом он поворачивается к нему, внимательно смотрит, хотя видно плохо ― уже давно стемнело, и света фонарей катастрофически мало на этой стороне улицы. Но Дима продолжает смотреть на Ваню, а тот продолжает молча дымить в ответ. Дима вытягивает у него из губ уже практически окурок, затягивается в последний раз, прежде чем выбросить бычок и кивает в сторону. Ваня переступает с ноги на ногу, но идет за ним.   
  
Это похоже на артхаус, нежели на триллер, но в глубине души он прекрасно знает, чем они собираются заниматься. И Ваня покорно идет к этому.  
До квартиры Димы они добираются очень быстро, она буквально в двух шагах от тату-студии. В квартире темно, мало места, а в единственной комнате стоит разобранный диван. Повсюду валяются скетчбуки и карандаши, лежит забытый плеер, тут же ― пара раскрытых книг, некоторые вообще на французском, пара холстов, ещё что-то. Ваня молча оглядывает комнату, несмело проходит вслед за хозяином. Дима кивает ему на стол рядом с диваном.   
Ваня усаживается и смотрит, как Дима быстро разогревает ужин для них. Разливает красное вино по бокалам, подает тарелку с овощной лазаньей, на салфетку кладет вилку. Эстет, ей Богу. Ваня очень голоден, а еще он хочет прибухнуть и избавиться от лишних мыслей в голове. Дима молча ест и все так же смотрит на Ваню. А тот уже настолько устал, что всё это его волнует меньше всего. Дима наливает ему ещё бокал вина, а потом и третий. Ваня не то чтобы нервничает, но волнуется точно.  
Когда они доедают, Ваня как хороший мальчик говорит:  
― Спасибо, всё было очень вкусно, ― Дима как раз собирает тарелки, опять одаривает его своим фирменным взглядом и, не долго думая, отправляет его в ванную.   
  
Ваня ещё раз проверяет телефон, но Мирон ему так ничего не написал. Он всегда так делает, когда расстроен из-за Вани, но спрашивал ли он когда-нибудь, что в такие моменты чувствует сам Евстигнеев? Нет, это какая-то односторонняя связь, где все сосредоточено вокруг Мирона, как Горгород вокруг горы. Дело ведь даже не в том, что они переспали пару раз по инициативе Мирона, никому из них не нужны продолжительные серьезные отношения, он прекрасно это понимает. Никому не скажешь о связи такого рода, да и черт с ними с ожиданиями, но ведь Мирон любит все неебически усложнять, и это не говоря о его болезни. Ваня привык отпускать эти моменты, но если отпускать слишком часто, что тогда останется от самого Вани? Его злит игнор в свою сторону и он же мотивирует больше обычного. Дело не в том, что Мирон не спросил, как там Ваня, нет. Просто у Вани накопилась «усталость металла», и этот случай стал финальной точкой.   
И вроде бы всё понятно, но тогда почему так тянет внутри? Почему так гадко и паршиво, как типичной Питерской весной? Почему он так хочет доказать себе, а потом и Мирону, что он что-то, да значит? Что он может сделать такое, чего от него никто и никогда не ожидал в принципе? Но он может. И он выходит из ванной комнаты.  
  
Позже, пока Ваня спит, Дима нервно зарисовывает его на эскизах, скетчах ― на память. Ваня действительно красивый, но у него явно проблемы с самооценкой. Ваня необычный, ранимый, хотя никогда не признается в этом. Он старательно прячет всю свою боль за тату, но сущность спрятать не сможет ― слишком яркий для этого порочного рэперского мирка.   
Ваня этой ночью отдался ему с пугающей покорностью. И у Димы встало с первых секунд, как тот вышел из ванной. Он знал, что рисковал, но решился. Он видел и сбившееся дыхание, и расширенные зрачки голубых глаз, и его стояк, пока бил ему тату. Он очень похож на Мирона именно тем, как тот себя ведет. Эти отголоски в его поведении рождают в Диме всю ту нежность, которую он похоронил в себе за эти годы. Мирон отлично умеет не только ебаться, но и ломать других людей под себя.   
Это Дима увидел в Ване мгновенно, едва он только вошел.   
И Ваня вроде бы не дурак, отлично понимает свое положение рядом с Мироном, но они уже навсегда увязли в другом человеке, как мошки в паутине.   
Грустные размышления накануне утра. Ничего нового, в общем-то.  
  
Ваня как-то нервно дергается и просыпается. Дима продолжает рисовать, пока Ваня щурится, и сонно спрашивает:  
― У тебя можно курить в комнате? ― ещё не проснулся, а уже курить, подумать только.   
Хотя ртом он владеет божественно, Дима охуел от того, что тот умеет делать. В какой-то момент даже стало ужасно грустно и завидно, что Мирон получает всё самое лучшее первым.   
Дима кидает ему пачку и зажигалку, Ваня слепо шарит рукой по одеялу, потом не выдерживает и цепляет на нос очки. Спокойно вытаскивает сигарету, закуривает и блаженно стонет. У Димы мурашки от его голоса, неприлично вот так заводиться только от голоса, но это его кинк, он никогда не мог контролировать это. Они некоторое время смотрят друг на друга, а потом Ваня просит:  
― Покажи.  
Дима встает, берет с собой бутылку минералки, только потом присаживается рядом с Ваней и отдает ему скетчбук. Ваня внимательно разглядывает рисунки, зажав сигарету между средним и указательным пальцем. Дым от сигареты идет на Диму, он размахивает рукой. Ваня не обращает внимания, он поглощен этим новым видением себя, кое где хмыкает, но ничего конкретного не говорит.   
― Я красивый. Почему? Разве ты не должен ненавидеть меня за любовь к нему? ― спрашивает Ваня, а сигарета опасно повисает между его розовых, неприлично очерченных губ.   
Дима не выдерживает, вытаскивает ее и гасит прямо о землю стоящего на столике суккулента. Ваня настороженно следит за ним. Хинтер совсем не такой, каким его вскользь упоминал Мирон. Он нежный и заботливый, несмотря на его периодический долбоебизм, а в постели он чуткий, Ване редко когда уделяли столько внимания сразу. Все это совсем не вяжется с его репутацией мамкоеба и главного фаната Окси, и дело тут совсем не в том, что Рудбой его бэк эмси. Вовсе нет, они же ни разу не произнесли запретное имя, пока были заняты друг другом.  
Дима хмыкает, словно уловив его мысли. Он неторопливо отвинчивает крышку и пьет прямо из горла. Несколько капель проливается и стекают с губ прямо на шею. Ваня опускает взгляд, а потом подается вперед и ловит языком их все в приступе необъяснимой нежности. Дима поворачивает голову, и их языки встречаются во влажном обещании поцелуя. Они целуются медленно, со вкусом недавно выкуренной сигареты, это не прощание, но на второй шанс они оба едва ли рассчитывают. Первым отстраняется Ваня, забирает бутылку и откинувшись обратно, медленно отпивает воду.   
― Я никогда не ненавидел тебя, всё это шоу для его фантиков, ― Ваня убирает минералку и поворачивается к нему:  
― Это так очевидно, да?  
Дима проводит рукой по темным прядям, оглаживает лицо, очерчивает большим пальцем нижнюю губу. Медленно подбирает слова:  
― Я думаю, даже он не знает всей своей власти над другими людьми. Тебе не стоит грузиться из-за того, что здесь произошло. Можешь считать, что дал мне возможность выразить любовь к нему. Не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь поймешь весь диапазон его жестокости. Он влюбляет в себя людей, а потом бросает их на произвол. И вот мы вынуждены искать тепло друг у друга. Вряд ли это можно назвать любовью.   
Ваня зажмуривается.   
― Через такой акт любви каждый из нас смог острее ощутить свою близость к нему, ― Дима продолжает водить руками по лицу Вани. Нежно-нежно, едва касаясь.   
― Он слишком много требует от тебя? От других людей? От меня? От каждого, кто осмелился полюбить его? Небось возомнил себя сверхчеловеком? ― у Вани розовеют скулы, слишком честно, не таких ответов он ожидал.  
― Даже сейчас я опять говорю о нем, это неправильно, ― Дима убирает руки, а Ваня невольно тянется за прикосновениями этой большой и грубоватой ладони. ― Да, ты красивый, как только может быть красив человек, ― Дима двигается к Рудбою и обнимает его, руки мягко удерживают спину, голос едва слышно льется прямо в уши:  
― Я всегда интересовался тобой, потому что ты отличался от них. Даже сейчас ты отличаешься от них так сильно, и это прекрасно, это, черт возьми, так грустно, но так прекрасно…


End file.
